In The End
by ArchAngelCayta
Summary: He dealt with her suicide attempt. But she doesnt think that she can deal with his...He leaves her a note telling her one thing that he has always wanted to tell her. SherlockXOC


In The End

He dealt with her suicide attempt. But she can't deal with his...He leaves her his own note and tells her one thing before he jumps. SherlockXOC

"Caytie!"

John's voice called out to me but I was too zoned out to say anything. I was sitting up in bed, I had just gotten a text message, my wrists, still covered with bandages were starting to shake at the sight of what was in front of me. My adrenalin started to pump at the simple message that was left for me. John appeared in my doorway "Caytie, you have to come quick, it's Sherlock, I think something is about to happen."

I looked up at him with tears starting to stain my face, "He is going to kill himself." I said I managed to stand up, pulling on a pair of my pants with me. "You can't go with me, you are still weak."

"I am going john! I don't care what you have said you're not changing my mind." I managed to push , my way past him, my head still spinning with the blood lose. I cursed myself for not being able to see straight, however I was going to make it work. I was going to stop him. John and I got into a taxi and I handed him my phone "I got this text message before you walked in."

I handed the phone to him and John looked it over, and then looked at me "Is this…"

I nodded "It had to be."

He tapped the cabbie on the shoulder and told him to speed up. I looked at my wrists, pain shot through them as I went back to the memory, my mind had been trying to cut it off for the last week since I tried it, but now I couldn't stop it.

_I had been laying in the floor, my head was starting to drain and my heart was starting to slow down. I was fighting my own self, hoping that no one would find me until after and praying that someone would look for me at the same time. Slowly the voices started to go away, everything died away. I closed my eyes as everything started to go away. Suddenly the door flew open and to arms took hold of me "Cayta! Cayta no! Stay with me! Don't you dare close your eyes!" I managed to open my eyes and I was able to make out his face, I lifted my blood covered wrist to touch his face, I didn't get time to touch him because my arm was so heavy. I closed my eyes and tried to let everything go. "Cayta…no NO CAYTA!"_

"Caytie! Come on!" John shook me from my memory "You have to stay on your toes! You have to be as ready as possible. You might be the only one that can help him!"

My head spun again but I managed to nod…

_I woke a week later, I had been so close to death, but something had saved me. I was still sick, weak, not able to move, however I did feel. Something had hold of my wrist. I opened my eyes and saw. He had hold of my wrist, his fingers lightly touching my wrist where my pulse was, his head was on my lap. His eyes were closed, in a deep sleep. He was keeping track of my pulse. I moved my wrist and he quickly woke up, his bold eyes looking into mine, "You're alright?"_

_I nodded weakly "Just tired."_

"_You're going to be, you lost almost all of the blood that was in your system, you almost died."_

_I spoke to him with a slight croak, I was honest, to the point "That was the point."_

_He looked at me with a stern look "What I want to know is why? Why Cayta?"_

"_You're the great detective, figure it out." I said angrily, his eyes just looked down at me, he didn't say anything, and instead he turned around and left the room in an angry walk._

"God." I murmured "Don't take him away from us." I prayed "He was barely able to deal with it…Your little attempt on your life." John stated looking at me. I couldn't help but smile "If I knew any better john. I would say that you are reading my mind."

"Don't play games Caytie." He said angrily "You know how broke up he was? He may not have showed it when you woke up but let me tell you something…he was more broken up than you think. He went insane. He actually told me that he couldn't deal with loosing you!"

My eyes widened "He…"

"He went into a depression, he wanted to know why you did it, the fact that he still doesn't know still irritates him."

John's phone rang he answered it "Sherlock….What?.." He tapped the cabbie on the shoulder and told him to stop. We both got out of the car as John was listening "What are you talking about?" He turned around and looked up at the building; his eyes were full of fear. I followed his gaze I let out a gasp at the sight that I was seeing, Sherlock stood at the edge of the building, about ready to make a decision I didn't want him to make. John put the phone on speaker and Sherlock said _"I am a fake…"_

I took two steps and Sherlock yelled for me "_Cayta don't! Just stay where you are…Keep looking at me, don't look away from me!"_

I stopped in a step and looked up at him "Sherlock please don't do this, please."

"_I have to, either I die or you guys do."_

Those words rang through my head, I had heard them before. "Sherlock…"

"What are you doing?"

"_Leaving my note John. There is no help for me! I failed. Moriarty was a fake, I made him up_._"_

I felt a tear forming in my eye as I saw him on the ledge. "_Cayta?"_

I took the phone from him and took it off speaker, putting it up to my ear "Please don't do this, we can get help, I will go with you, I know that I need it too, just please don't…"

"_I meant what I said in that text, You know I always mean what I say. There was Irene, and there is Molly, one of the sweetest girls in the world, but there is no one that I think that I could ever deal with losing more than you. I had a hard time dealing with the fact that you tried to kill yourself. Hard to believe that the shoe is on the other foot, I am glad that my last night was spent with you."_

_I had been sleeping, I was still weak, not able to see much, I didn't realize that when you lost so much hemoglobin that you are this sick. I was barely able to make out my dreams from reality. This one I knew was real. I felt it. Sherlock put his hand on my arm to wake me. I jolted straight up, looking at him with surprise, not that I should have been he was notorious for waking me in the middle of the night with something. There was however something different about him, "Sherlock?"_

_He didn't say anything, he just stared at me, "What? What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, I just…" His words disappeared in the air for a moment. He reached over and took my hands in his, looking over my wrist, bandaged, permanently scarred, He brought my left one up to his lips, he didn't show affection to anyone, let alone me, I was taken aback by it all. Before I realized what had happened he wrapped his arms around me and held me. He took in my scent, my hair, my skin…._

His breath still was with me after last night. I looked at him and through the phone I said "Sherlock You and I need a lot of help, and we will get that help, I can't tell you how, but we will. I am begging you Sherlock, please; I will take my chances I did before."

Sherlock was looking at me, even from as far away as he was standing, I could see his blue eyes, "Does Lastrade know?"

"I defended you til the end, I know that you needed me."

He smiled slightly "What did he say?"

"He didn't believe that you were capable of this, even with all of your faults, he thought you were like every other man that commits suicide, you would leave a note…On paper."

_I made my way down the hall way toward Lastrade's office. I knew that they were trying to get him arrested; I knew they had it out for him from day one. While I had managed to be in bed for a while, today I was venturing out. I hated both of them right then and there. Bursting through the door, interrupting the meeting between the three of them I put my bandaged wrists on Lastrade's table "You even think about listening to them and I will cause heads to roll."_

"_Grey, you're still on medical leave and temporary suspension. Go home." Lestrade said _

"_Not until I can go to Sherlock's defense."_

"_Oh that is what we need, the psychos, suicidal friend." Anderson said "We have proof that he did it and that he will do it again."_

_Before I could think about what I was doing, I swung around and my fist made contact with his nose, the stitches in my wrist pulled and pain shot up my arm, I tried not to show that I was in serious pain "And I have proof that you have been having sex with three different women just in this office you two timing troll." I looked at the girl that was standing next to him "And you, the reason that you think the analytical ones psychos is because your brain is about the size of a peanut."_

"_Are you going to let her do this Lestarade?" Anderson said _

_Lestrade looked at me "Grey, what is your defense?"_

I looked up at the building again the tears about to stream down my face "Don't cry in front of me, you know I hate it when you do that." Sherlock said lightly into the phone.

"I just don't want you to do this…Don't leave me…"

The words drug out before I could stop them and I cried again, the tears spilling "Don't leave me."

"_Goodbye Caytie."_

He shut the phone off and before I could cry for him, he jumped. John took off but suddenly got hit by a bicyclist and I couldn't move I was in shock. I fell down to the ground; my heart was beating faster when I saw him hit the ground. I cried out for him again but there was no way to be heard. John had managed to run up and check his pulse, but he was gone….Sherlock was Gone. I was left in the middle of the street, screaming.

Mycroft Holmes was standing right behind me, his hand on my shoulder. Most of the time he was nothing but a nuisance to me, today he was a friend. The psychologist looked over my file and smiled at me slightly, "Miss Grey, from what I can tell, you have serious Post traumatic stress, you did have schizophrenia, however after some psychosis, the voices you hear are now gone and you are clear of it for now. From what Mr. Holmes tells me as well, this little occurrence has not helped. I am going to give you some medication for depression, and I suggest you write a diary, you can see me once a month if you wish. I also suggest that you not be alone for a while, that you move back in with family or…"

"She is staying with me." Mycroft said "I took her in after my brothers….passing."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?"

I looked at her and said "It isn't the fact that Mycroft is Sherlock's brother, it isn't the fact that I watched Sherlock jump off a bridge, it wasn't even the fact that he told me how he felt before he jumped. It is the fact that He jumped that bothers me. Sherlock jumped off of a building and killed himself! I don't understand why!"

Mycroft gripped my shoulder a little bit more "I know Cayta, I know."

After the psychologist gave me my psychosis I got into the back of Mycroft's limo "You can stay as long as you want, then when you feel you're ready, you may go back to Baker street."

"It will be hard knowing that he isn't going to be there when I get back."

"Over time, it will get a little better." Then trying to make me feel better he said "think of it this way, the fridge is going to be actually used for food and not heads."

I managed a smile and a slight snicker. "Just when I almost had the money to buy my own fridge."

I reached into my purse and grabbed my phone, going over the text messages that were received, the one that Sherlock had left me before he died…I looked over it again, the longest one that I had ever gotten from Sherlock and the last:

_Cayta, _

_This is my note to you before I go, I have proved something to myself over the last couple of nights. In the End we are all insane in our own little way. You had your way, and I have mine. I am entrusting you in the care of my brother while you get settled with knowing that I am gone. The Rent will be taken care of by him and Mrs. Hudson is to take care of the flat as well. Last night I wouldn't want to spend it any other way. I also want you to know one thing before I take part in this world, before I leave you…_

_I Love you Caytie I always have._

_S.H._

"What did Sherlock ever say to you?" Mycroft asked me.

I looked at him and smiled "He told me that In the End we were all insane."


End file.
